


When I Fall In Love

by orphan_account



Series: Detroit Become Human: One Shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, they have sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hank and Connor slow dance.((Song by the Miles Davis Quintet- https://youtu.be/sluzRhnr-4Q  ))





	When I Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi i was feeling soft

"We should do something special." A random statement thrown out into the silence of the house, both Connor and Sumo curled up on the couch with Hank while he watched the game on the TV. The game was on mute because Connor was snoring softly, his head resting on Hank's thigh. Sumo was curled between Connor's legs, seeming to not mind the lack of space.  Hank hummed, running his fingers through Connor's hair and studying the features on Connor's face. 

 

"Sumo, you hear me?" He looked over as Sumo opened his eyes, blinking up at his owner. "What could Connor and I do?" The dog's eyes closed again, and Hank sighed. Dinner wasn't an option, because Connor didn't eat. Sex  _was_ an option, and it  _was_  special, but Hank wasn't in the mood- and he sure as hell wasn't going to wake Connor up just so the two could fuck. He ran his fingers through Connor's hair again, still amazed at how real, and soft, it truly felt. Connor's eyes fluttered, and then his head lulled to the side, and he was out again. Hank turned his attention back to the game, even though his mind was trying hard to think of  _something_ to do.

 

"Hh..." Connor started, but then trailed off. Hank looked down. He was sleeping still, but his eyebrows were knitted together and his LED was starting to spin yellow. Hank turned off the TV and cupped the side of Connor's face. Connor jerked.  
  


"Hey- Con," Hank moved his hand from Connor's face to Connor's chest, and gently shook him. "Connor..." Connor jerked again, though this time his entire body tensed and he let out some sort of strangled noise. His LED was beginning to spin red. After a few more moments of silence, Connor cried out and jerked awake, fighting Hank's hand away from his chest. "Whoa, whoa!" Hank shushed, trying to stop him from falling off the couch or kicking Sumo. "Connor! Hey!" 

 

Connor neither fell, nor kicked Sumo, as Sumo decided he was just going to lay on the floor, especially if Connor was going to keep thrashing around. Hank had pulled his hands away from Connor, and let him wake up some more before trying to grab at him again. His LED was spinning between red and yellow, and Hank spoke gently, telling Connor that he was safe, he was fine, everything was fine. 

 

"Amanda-" Connor choked, still a bit in a haze.

 

"Amanda is gone, Con, you're okay." Hank soothed, moving to help Connor sit up.

 

"She's- I'm-  _destroyed!"_ Connor cried, letting Hank set him up and then pull him into his lap. "She's gonna destroy me!"

 

"She's not going to do anything, baby..." Hank pressed a kiss to his temple, holding Connor close. "You're safe, you're safe..." After a few more minutes of crying, and gentle rocking, Hank decided on what he wanted to do. "Here, let me up. Just for a second." and Connor obeyed, climbing out of Hank's lap to sit in his spot. He pulled Hank's DPD School hoodie over his trembling hands and closed his eyes, willing away the tears. Suddenly gentle piano began to flood the room, and Connor opened his eyes to see Hank next to his record player. 

 

After a short moment, a gentle beat and sax began to play, and Connor sniffed, watching as Hank made his way back over to the couch. He held out a hand and offered a gentle smile.

 

"What..?" Connor placed his hand in Hank's, and was pulled into a standing position. Hank pulled him closer. "What're you doing?" Connor laughed a breathy laugh, and Hank grinned. 

 

"Dancing." Hank wrapped Connor's arms around his neck and placed his hands on Connor's hips. They began to sway back and forth. "Mom and dad used to dance to this song when I was younger." He moved one hand from Connor's hip to Connor's face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. Connor sniffed again and huffed, a smile pulling at his lips. Hank grinned back at him and gently kissed him.

 

The music was slow, and sweet, and Connor rested his head against Hank's shoulder, letting Hank rock him slowly back and forth. He was humming along, one hand pressed to the small of Connor's back. The song began to slow, and soon came to an end, but Hank continued to sway back and forth, pressing another kiss to Connor's head. 

 

"I won't let anything happen to you, Con." Hank murmured, another song beginning to play. Hank pulled him back, just a bit, forcing Connor to make eye contact.

 

"I know." Connor replied, his voice shaky. It reminded Hank of when they were on the rooftop, and the Deviant shot himself. He was scared.

 

"Give me your hand." Hank said, and Connor obeyed, though he seemed confused. Hank intertwined their fingers, and pulled Connor close once more, spinning them in a slow circle. The music was soft, and they were in boxers, and the house smelt like dog and the burnt dinner that Connor tried to cook, and Hank felt like an idiot when he first pulled Connor off the couch, but now he just felt like he was in love. Connor wrapped his arms around Hank's neck once more and brushed their noses together before kissing him again, and again. Tiny pecks on the lips. 

 

"I love you." Hank whispered in between kisses, swaying back and forth. Connor kissed him again, a hand meeting the Lieutenants cheek.

 

"I love you, too." Connor mumbled. They kissed again, though this time was deeper, and Hank let Connor pull him down to the couch, music spilling from the speakers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what'd they do on the couch? ITS UP TO YOU
> 
> BE MY FRIEND- dbdeviant.tumblr.com
> 
> HMU in the comments below- I always reply:)


End file.
